Small Worlds
by ScalyLord25
Summary: Snippet from the life of a Dragon half-breed. Training against knights and family love.


I grunted with frustration as my claws flew into the solid metal of a knights shield, the shield rearing back and thrusting forward as its steely eyed owner threw his weight into the swing, pushing me back. Blood red scales adored my arms as I raised one to block the oncoming blow from a swinging sword and I was forced onto a knee as I struggled to stay standing with it impact. Sparks flew and blood adorned my arm as I took a step back, breath coming in short intakes as I struggled to contain my dragon's feral response. He had made us bleed!

"come on, that all you got?" he taunted, it was the last straw as my dragon surged fourth from the recesses of my mind, this time violently. The oncoming sword shifted and swung at us and instinct took over as I ducked and stepped back. Our fist clenched and was thrust forward, a hard 'THUMP' sound echoed in the air as the fist met with the solid metal. Our other arm clutched the knight's sword arm and we shifted our weight. Toppling the two of us to the dusty ground as we both fought for dominance. Confident his sword arm was pinned the otherness seemed to grin in smug satisfaction, its prey was pinned.

The knight didn't relent however as a knee came up and impacted us between a certain valuable bit of anatomy that adorned males. Eyes bulged as the leg came up and both hands found the aching area. Metal shifted and the sound of movement broke me from my thoughts as I was about to force myself up to meet the knight again, flame flickered and my eyes watered from small tears when the sharp tip of the sword met my shoulder, stilling me and I groaned in frustration.

"I win" the emotionless voice said behind the visor. Blood trickled down my arm as the first signs of pain set in and I pushed the otherness back. Dirt and grime adorned my clothes as well as blood, the knight took a step back, readying his weapons again. "I think that's enough for today" spoke a voice from the sidelines, my limbs burned and I could feel the tiredness of the days training taking its toll on my body. I pushed myself up with a slight hiss as small scrapes and bruises lined my form underneath the flimsy protection of the chest armour I wore. "I should just shift dragon and burn you to a crisp" I spoke as I stood, "try it, I could spear you faster than you could change" the knight retorted and his grip tightened on his weapon.

"Luke, control yourself. Dave, ease off the youngling", there where grumbles and scoffs that followed, something about saying the other started it. "you're getting better, your form is basic and solid but you need to control your dragons temper, it makes you reckless" spoke the voice and I grimaced at the words but reluctantly accepted them for what they were. Dave sheathed his sword and brushed past me, with the dragon so close to the surface still I felt my eyes water as two hazel slits glanced to the knight who was training me. "That's three times you've been beaten this week" and I groaned a little knowing what was coming next. "I know" I hissed slightly through gritted teeth as they focused on James next.

I took a deep breath as I struggled to contain my frustration and anger that had been building over the course of that time and ran a hand through my sweat soaked hair. "the queen is not happy you beat yourself up every day training you know?" he spoke, gaze softening as he changed the topic. A small bout of sadness tweaked at my insides even as small drips of dark blood dripped to the dusty ground. "I want to fight; I will honour her kingdom" I spoke as determination filled my chest.

"I know what you wish for, I can see it in your eyes when you say it. However, I do not think this is the right path for you" he replied and I closed my eyes a moment, I had the distant feeling he was right. "you hesitate when going for blows that would kill, hesitation will get you killed. If you truly wish to fight in her name you must be fearless and brutal but gentle and calm when needed" his voice rang out again as I tried not to meet his gaze. "you are too gentle hearted" the final words rang out and I admitted silently they stung.

"I know this" I spoke with a slight tinge of irritation as I looked back up. My frustration was the sole reason I was so frayed. "i am never strong enough" I muttered quietly, it had seemed my life had revolved around that fact, as privileged as I was to be lucky for the opportunities that seemed to gravitate towards me. A hand clasped my shoulder strongly, "I understand you want to protect the queen, but this is not the way to do it, whatever your nature might say in denial. Dragons are always thick headed and hot tempered, especially the red ones" he was slightly grinning and I couldn't help but agree that was the case when challenged.

"what about the courts, have you looked there for work?" he asked and I couldn't help but snort. "and join a bunch of men who would lie and deceive and then cry heavy-handedness when found out? I think not", as loyal as most of them where to the queen I had my suspicions about a select few distant members, there was always backstabbing going on in those areas. "they do not interest me" I finished and shook my head.

"how about messenger or scout? You would still serve the queen but be able to roam the lands and bring news, maybe even pick up some more training along the way" he spoke. It was a tempting thought. "ill think about it, but right now I need to clean up" I finished as the small throbbing pain I had pushed away came back to haunt me with a grimace. "Thank you Dave and James, for what its worth." I added as I clutched a small piece of dark fabric and began to wrap my arm to stop the worst of the bleeding. There was a grunt from Dave as he took a swig of water from his canteen with back turned. "you are welcome Luke, just remember what I told you" I waved my hands in the air in frustration but lowered them when the movement brought a small stab of pain. "May your winds be gentle and carry you home" I spoke the ancient poem in a bid farewell.

I grimaced in pain at the bandage as I wrapped it over the first cut, now cleaned and somewhat treated I looked at the murky water in the sink as I gave another twist, bandages adorned my forearms at the long cuts in them, It reminded me of general red, my fingers traced the other smaller scars now barely visible and i let out a deep breath, jumping a little as two arms slid around my middle from behind, "god... He really wasnt messing around.." Kalla spoke from behind, leaning over my shoulder next to my ear as she brought me into an embrace as well as peered over at my wounds, her eyes narrowed and i saw frustration in her eyes as she gazed at the wounds. "Your not going out there tomorrow, im not letting you with those wounds" she spoke firmly. She was the motherly type in the family and i supposed it had to do with the little ones, they had rubbed off on her, they had rubbed off on me too as well as their farther.

"They are not that bad, the'll heal" i replied even as i felt her arms snake up my sides, hugging me closer to her, i have a small sigh. "Im sorry kalla... I know i shouldn't be this way, its just...well... I want to be stronger, like red and be able to protect her like he does, its just tough sometimes" i spoke quietly, "you... Wish to challenge him?" She asked and i almost gasped, "god no. He'd stuff me into a pot and then throw me into an oven before that ever happened" i shook my head but could help but think of a little one squeeing with glee up at him either way if that happened and smiled at the thought. "Without red there would be no queen as we know her i dont think" i paused. "And besides. I like seeing them both happy and being loved together. Even if i too am a little jealous" i couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought and i felt kalla's arms give a gentle squeeze to my middle lightly, 'she cared for me too' i reminded myself as i gave a gentle squeeze back as best as i could.

"Think she will even notice our little family with all the running around she does?" I asked quietly changing the subject a little, "well we still are new here, barely a few winters.. but i think if she does sometimes visit the cities she rules then maybe make something for her" kalla spoke quietly, "there would be many men like that kalla, trying to win her heart over" even if i suspected it had been stolen by a certain muscular general who was her guardian. "You'll be surprised, Go clean yourself up and you can help us serve up dinner, im sure your hungry" she finished, my stomach growled "starving" i spoke as i finished the bandages.


End file.
